


Weathering It out With You

by Inappropriateggplant



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Aziraphale (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Aziraphale is taller for some reason don't ask me why, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Aziraphale (Good Omens), Knotting, Lovesick Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Omega Crowley (Good Omens), Omega Verse, Pining, Possessive Crowley, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Riding, Role Reversal, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inappropriateggplant/pseuds/Inappropriateggplant
Summary: When Crowley finds out he's an Omega and gets his first heat while in Eden, he prepares for the worst. The world around seems dangerous and unforgiving, but Aziraphale happens upon him and offers to help him through it
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 268





	Weathering It out With You

"Shit." Crawly whispers for the tenth time that hour, looking over his shoulder and all around. Eden is deceptively pristine, glimmering dew beading the grass and making small prisms as the soft morning light passes through. Despite how peaceful everything seems, the demon is preparing for the worst.

All his senses are alert, digging into the rich soil to find a remedy for the burn of his skin. The coolness helps for a moment as he shovels handfuls against his arms and legs, though there's a growing fire at his core that can't be put out by any miracle. His powers are depleting, as if Hell itself casts its cruel eye away from his pleas till this cursed cycle breaks its hold. 

He hates this feeling, this gradual sink into desperation and vulnerability. He knows what this is, what it does to the strongest of creatures that are unlucky enough to call themselves an Omega. Latent instincts arise to the surface, things left over from another time before Hell wasn't overrun with demons like these days. He's heard Heaven has these things under control, that its more of a way to sustain a stable hierarchy than anything, and even Hell's invented their own methods to suppress the urges, but he's stuck on Earth right now and it's not as if anyone down there would give a damn if he has to go through a few days of needless suffering. 

He didn't even know he was one till now; a glance at his tremendous wings and knife-like fingers would promise power. Apparently throwing him into the depths of Hell wasn't enough for Her, _no_ , she hadn't even started having Her fun till now. 

The demon braces himself to be reduced to nothing more than an object for someone else's use, be them an Alpha or even a Beta. He's seen a few other angels and demons prowling around on Earth, most leaving the garden once the two humans were chased out, knowing there were plenty of sins to sow once they established a decent community of other fleshy beings. There could be others hiding anywhere, smelling his scent, waiting for a moment to pounce.

He's managed to create a small nest, borrowing a tiny nook of a cave that at least makes him feel a little less visible. He's coated the floor with stray down feathers, moss, leaves and soft shrubs. The place is chilly, smelling of dirt, though it'll soon be completely submerged in his scent. He'd gone around Eden collecting loose feathers on the ground, some angelic and some demonic. Anything will suffice, he thinks coldly.

The only thing he can do now is wait, wait and hope he's lucky enough to pass this cycle unnoticed. If not...well, either way he's **going** to survive this. Whatever bastard might lay their disgusting hands on him will be torn to shreds the moment his powers return. 

As much as he hates to admit it, the latter option might be preferable to whatever his heat has in store, his body already sweltering and wet with perspiration. His claws gouge into the ground and shriek with the sound of nail hitting cold rock. 

He jolts as he hears footsteps, curling around his legs and huddling into the nest. He imagines the eyes of some stranger growing bestial with instincts, forgoing morals to sate their most primal urges. 

"Stay back!" he growls, knowing his weakened threats will have no effect on someone without the strength in his body to prove he meant them. "Who are you? Come any closer and I'll tear your limbs off and shove them down your throat!" He quivers in fear, hair dangling in his eyes as he watches and waits for a response. Anything.

"Crawly?" No, _no_. Why of all the creatures in Eden would _Aziraphale_ , guardian of the damned Eastern gate, be the one to find him groveling in a corner like a coward? The one who gave away his flaming sword just to protect two weak little humans, the one who he'd visited with many times since. The one angel he'd ever met who actually treated him with something that seemed an awful lot like respect if he didn't know any better.

"Get **out** , angel." he snaps, coiling himself closer to the wall. "I'm in no mood to talk." Aziraphale, he realizes in an instant as he breathes in the flow of air, is an _Alpha_. He hadn't noticed till now, keeping his distance throughout all their interactions just to be safe, though he already knew for a fact the angel was much too soft to lay a finger on him. 

The thought feels like a punch to the gut, imagining the poor bastard losing his senses in a fit of instincts he'd never asked for. He's a _good_ angel, not the standard edition made to look like polished porcelain, only to reveal a heart black as char. He wouldn't want to hurt Crawly, and when he came back to himself he'd see what he'd done and...

"Are you feeling alright, dear? You look rather sick." He's walking closer despite the warning, smiling as cheerily as if all is right with the world. "Did you swallow a rock perhaps?"

"No, now fuck off before I claw your eyes out." These are all empty threats, he knows, feeling a wave of comfort as the angel draws near. He lifts up his body to smell the angel's scent, starting to curl into his own. It's warm and reassuring, of the grass he's watched Aziraphale lay in on warm days, of all the fruits he's watched him stuff his greedy little mouth with, of a sweet musk that can't belong to any other. 

"Alright, if you're sure..." he mumbles, sounding a little hurt as he begins to back out. Crawly can tell from here that his eyes have gone a little blown, turning back to normal as the distance grows, like a flicker of something deep within him that fades as quickly as a flash of lightning.

The demon wants to reach for him, drag him back to scent his nest with him, claim it for himself. Despite that desire, he clutches his nails deeply into his arms and reminds himself that Aziraphale is innocent. He can't let the angel fall to his own nature, to take and dominate because of a promise burned in the wake of his own creation.

-

Crawly's ears are ringing now, the fire of lust within his body growing stronger by the second. It feels like he's chained to the ground, held fast for any predator to take and control and use. The stone under his skin is hot as well, and he curses all of Heaven and Hell that he's been given this sickness. 

He yelps when a cold, splintery hand grabs his ankle, whipping his head around to see a demon Alpha. He's seen this one before; it kept mostly to the shadows, having voiced its plans to set fire to villages once the humans were comfortably settled in. He'd never liked the bastard, having kept his distance, but he can sense the sadism apparent as he closes in.

"Oh, aren't I lucky? You've decided to leave yourself here as a gift, free for the taking, haven't you?" the demon snickers, scraping a claw down his throat. The heat had made Crawly's thin skin even more sensitive, and he cries out in pain, trying to swipe at the beast with a strength he doesn't currently possess. "Glad I happened this way. I knew I smelled something tasty, and just look at what I've found!" 

"I'll fucking rip your stomach out!" he hisses, feebly striking out an arm to claw at anything, but finds only air. His hand is quickly pinned to the ground, and he makes another useless attempt to wriggle himself away before his whole body is plastered against the ground in a bruising hold. 

"Settle down, let's just make this easy-" Its words are cut off as a radiant beam of light blazes through him, disintegrating flesh and bone in a matter of seconds. Crawly stumbles back, nearly blinded as he tries to look at the spectacle of flashing eyes and spheres as they tangle back into the shape of a human. The demon is left shaking, clutching his arms against himself as he tries to catch his breath.

"Sorry about the surprise, my dear." Aziraphale mutters, giving him an apologetic smile as he wipes off his pristine gown. His wings curl neatly back into place, as if they weren't just filling up the entire cave. "Just what was going on? Were you two in a scuffle? It seems like you don't have your usual strength about you, so I thought it was only fair to step in." 

"I'm in _heat_ , you feathery idiot." he growls, heart rate picking up even as he starts to calm, sniffing the air to catch every hint of Aziraphale's scent. The angel is just a few feet away now, posture still rigid as he unclenches his jaw, broad shoulders relaxing. Aziraphale is a bit taller than himself, plump arms and legs contrasting his own scrawny limbs. "Look, I'll let you do whatever you want, just get it over with. Be proud of yourself, that you got to overpower your enemy."

"...Heat? What does that mean?"

"She had the terrific idea of giving us mating cycles like you, just to torment us further- and I can see its already having an effect. Look down." Aziraphale glances over himself, puzzled as he sees something stiff between his legs that pokes out against his robe. "See that? You're an _Alpha_. When Alphas see an Omega in heat they have their way with them till its over- or in your case you could just as easily kill me and I'd have no way to defend myself. I thought I was an Alpha, or at least a Beta till now. If I'd known I'd be rolling around in the dirt like this I would've stayed in Hell, damnit. At least they have suppression methods for this kind of thing..." 

"...What?"

"Are you deaf?" he snaps, lurching forward and ending up sinking to the ground again, body twitching and shaking. Aziraphale looks down at him in confusion, tilting his head.

"No need to be so huffy. I'm sure whatever is happening will be sorted out soon enough."

"You don't understand..." he mumbles, falling backwards on his back with a thud. "S'getting worse."

"Can you please explain a little more, my dear? You look positively ill. Your face is all flushed, and-" he walks closer, making the demon flinch, though he sets down a pile of flowers and fruit from his pockets. "I picked these up earlier after you told me to 'fuck off'...whatever that means. I just thought they might cheer you up a bit. Not that you deserve them or anything, demon and all..." Aziraphale puts on a glare that isn't at all convincing, only making Crawly harder under his covering of damp cloth.

His body aches and pulses, but he feels drawn to the angel like a magnet, dragging himself closer. "I don't care about those. I need help..."

"What?! Oh dear, you have to tell me what to do, then. I'm not going to stand around while you suffer needlessly." he whimpers, on the verge of tears as he looks down at the writhing demon, who's clawing the ground to get near. 

"The nest." he mumbles, all energy fading as his face slumps to the ground. "Take me back to my nest." Aziraphale looks around in confusion, but soon spots the area. Crawly is picked up into strong, soft arms, carried back over and down to the shabby excuse for a nest. He nuzzles into the angel's neck, closing his eyes to blissfully sniff that scent up close. It's more delicious than ever, feeling a stab of urgency to press himself closer and to bite- but it's all taken away when he's lowered back down to the soft pile.

It feels better once he sinks into it, but locks his hand around the angel's hand as he starts to get up. He looks up through tangled hair and glazed eyes, filled with anger and lust. "I won't leave, poor thing, but I don't know what to do. Will this... _heat_ pass by itself?" 

"Eventually, but I don't think I can stand another minute of this without help." Aziraphale peers down at the outline of the demon's cock, pushing against the drapery. There's slick starting to slide down his thighs, and the angel is looking more flushed by the moment. His pupils grow, breathing quickly as he fidgets. 

"I feel strange too, Crawly. What's happening?" The demon growls with the heavy scent of arousal, both of their smells intermingling and hitting his senses so hard he can taste it. 

"You can help me make it better." he whispers, arching and groaning. "I need you to mate with me."

"How?" He looks down at his own prick, growing heavy and hot, lifting up his robe to inspect it. Crawly's eyes dart to it, licking his lips as he prepares for whatever Aziraphale has in store. It's quite a bit bigger than his own, but he'll stand it. "I don't remember this ever happening...is there something wrong with my body?"

"That's a _cock_ , angel." he speaks, the word sounding obscene now that he's saying it to someone so naive. "They go _inside_ things. It's quite simple really." Aziraphale gives him a look as if it's the most complicated thing in the world, but shifts closer anyway.

"Oh...So..." he starts pushing up the demon's robe. Crawly lets him without resistance, though a great shiver runs through him, those tender hands like a balm to soothe his burning skin. Aziraphale looks over the quivering figure, and for a moment the demon worries that he doesn't like what he sees. Then he trails his gaze down to Crawly's effort, pursing his lips as he curiously nudges an index finger over it.

The effect is immediate, the demon arching backwards and moaning into the darkness of the cave. He's twitching and shaking all over, ripples of pleasure spreading through him at the smallest of touches. " _I want you._ I don't care if you get rough, I don't care, I just don't care." 

Aziraphale's face is completely pink, starting to crawl over him and cage him to the ground. Any feelings of wounded pride have been swept away in his craze, knowing he'd allow the angel to touch anywhere he pleases regardless of his ability to resist. Crawly would arch up and hump against his tender belly if he wasn't so weak right now. "So all I have to do is...put it inside?" 

" _Yessss_." he hisses, spreading his thighs eagerly. He knows he'll regret this later, feel ashamed for letting an angel have his way with him on the dirty ground, but right now it just doesn't fucking matter. Better Aziraphale than anyone else. 

The angel starts pulling up his own cream-colored garment with unsteady hands, biting his lip. His eyes are filling with what Crawly is quickly beginning to recognize as _lust_ , and he looks down to see a somewhat short but very chubby cock bob between his thighs. The tip is nearly completely pink, and he can almost see it getting bigger by the second. "You promise this won't hurt?"

"It might, but I don't care. Just fucking put it in!" he snarles, lifting up to meet the angel's hand that glides over his stomach. "When this is all over we can forget about this, I'll forgive you for anything that happens. Everything will be...wait, angel?"

Before he can process the scene in front of him, Aziraphale sinks down onto Crawly's cock, eyes squeezing shut and shuddering harshly. He looks _gone_ , hardly aware of his sporadic movements, twitching and gasping and trying to get the entire thing inside. Thankfully he had the sense to use a miracle to get himself prepared, wetness dripping down all around. "Aziraphale, what the- _ngk!"_ he cries out, nails clawing into the ground. "I meant _me!"_

"You just said this is what I'm supposed to do, silly." he tries to chuckle between breaths, as his voice wavers and cracks, sliding down and wincing at the sudden stretch. His eyes go wide, biting his lips, grabbing at the demon's skin. "Oh... _Oh dear_ \- _goodness_ -" he groans, having slipped down the entire length, now resting on Crawly's pelvis. The fat of the his thick thighs squish over the demon's flanks, and he can feel strong muscle moving underneath. "I just want to help you... Did I do something wrong? Do you want me to stop?"

" ** _No_**." There's a sudden pull, an inexplicable rush of energy as the demon surges his hips upwards, taking the angel off guard. "I've never felt anything- this good- _shit_ \- you're staying right **here**." He _means_ it, he wouldn't let anything come between the two of them right now. He doubts the angel would either, judging from how tightly he's squeezing around him. Aziraphale nods with a quivering smile, starting to move himself to match the heavy lurches that attack him down below. "Oh _ **fuck!"**_

"I'm glad to give you some relief if I can, poor thing. You sound so desperate..." he whispers, almost a _tease_ , and Crawly won't stand for it.

"Desperate? Let'sss see how _desssssperate_ **you** sound when I make you come." he hisses, licking his lips and tasting the air. He's thrusting his hips and suddenly bracing his whole body, gushing a hot stream into the unsuspecting angel, who winces at the sensation as he's held down firmly. The world around grows still, as if nothing matters except the burning connection between the two of them. "Damnit... _Aziraphale_..." he breathes, quivering as the last of the orgasm ripples through him. His every sense is electrified; smell, sight, touch, sound, _taste_...and it's all directed solely on the angel. 

"Oh, that's it?" he sighs, looking down and seeing his effort still rigid. "Rather anticlimactic, if I must say, but I'm glad it's over with. Feeling any better?" He's patting the demon's stomach, smiling down at him like he's oblivious to the fact that he's completely ruined him, that he's drinking down everything Crawly's given him and there's still room for _more_. "...Did I 'come'?"

"I'm nowhere near finished with you." His eyes trail over the large, chubby angel, shoulders barely flinching even though he's filled with his cock. His body is bathed in a dim glow of moonlight, a piece of holy perfection he shouldn't have even been allowed near to. He feels almost like a thief, one that's stolen the most gorgeous thing in the world. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"I thought you said this was something Alphas did with Omegas during their...what was it called?"

"Heats- and typically things get violent if Alphas don't get what they want. Bunch of possessive bastards that just want to claim everything for themselves...but _you_..."

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"I think you've _broken_ me, angel. Hope you're proud of yourself." He feels his cock starting to twitch again, beginning a rock upwards. Aziraphale has tinkered with Crawly's very _nature_ , and... he loves every second of it.

"Oh dear, how long is this going to take?" he squeaks, clutching the demon's flanks. "I thought you were finally feeling better- did I not help at all?" His voice sounds breathier now, body slouching forward as he tries to keep up with frantic Crawly's pushes.

Confidence rushes into the demon as he looks down and sees Aziraphale's cock heavy and bouncing with the thrusts, a bulge beginning to form at the base. It's thick and rigid, veins decorating the surface, the head round, fat and nearly red. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's desssperate." Crawly coos, shooting his hips up to make the angel whine. "Starting to ache? Want to empty yourself out me? Jussst let it happen, it's going to feel so _good_."

"What's happening to me?" he moans, shoulders limply sagging as he allows Crawly to take full control from below. The demons simmers with pride when he buries himself deep inside with a particularly feverish plunge, growling so loudly the cave fills with the sound of it. He knows he's touched something very nice indeed when Aziraphale cries out, no coherent words leaving his mouth as his throat fills with pleasured noises.

The angel's whole body quakes as he finally releases a thick gush over Crawly's stomach, eyes swelling with tears. He looks like he doesn't have a single thought left in his head, enraptured by his first orgasm that doesn't seem to have an end. After the first few seconds he loses all strength and falls forward onto the demon's chest, crying out beside his ear while his knot slowly empties. Each spurt is warm, meeting skin that's already burning to the touch. 

Crawly looks at the angel, shoulders now wrapped up in his arms, completely overwhelmed with pleasure. Aziraphale can only gasp and shudder, soon having his own fill as Crawly quickly follows, clawing into his back while he thrusts upwards and pours into him a second time.

He finally feels some relief, though he knows he only has a few hours at best before the next wave hits. Still, right now he's content. Everything is warm, and he's safe after all. Probably safer than he's ever been.

Both of them are a complete mess by now, skin locked together and drenched. Neither of them speak as they just begin to recover their senses, and without pausing to think, Crawly reaches up and kisses him.

-

"I honestly think you're the most idiotic angel I've ever met." Crawly mutters, arms wrapped tightly around Aziraphale as if he might disappear any second. It's the second day of their mating, or perhaps the third, or...well, he's lost track of time. Their wings are ruffled and fluffed, despite how Aziraphale's been hopelessly trying to keep them groomed, and Crawly rests on one of his to pad his frequent movements. "First you fuck up your guarding of the Tree, then you fuck up by giving away the weapon She gave you, and now you've somehow managed to fuck up the _instincts hardwired into your own body_."

They've been alternating between bickering and mating almost constantly, and Crawly finds it's incredibly hard to keep an argument up with the angel for very long. His soft pout is enough to drive him mad, and before he knows it he always takes a place deep inside as an apology. Aziraphale's flesh is tender and warm, deserving of every touch and bite he's given him in the moments he has the strength to pull himself high enough to reach. The angel shivers and moans but eagerly accepts _everything_. He never once questions their situation, pushes him away or tries to hurt him. 

"Oh dear, are you disappointed? You sound awfully happy every time your hips start moving." The demon grows red, biting down on the angel's neck once more. He fills his mouth with that tender skin, growling around it and sucking between his teeth. It's _his_ spot now, nobody else will ever touch it. The mark will disappear in time, but he will remember its place by heart.

"Quite the opposite. I'm furious." It's hard to sound cross when Aziraphale's threading his fingers through his hair, whispering small, calming words under his breath. He bats away the pear the angel offers, as if he thinks all he needs is a little snack to ward off the hunger he can't seem to sate. Naive bastard. He doesn't want to taste anything else but him.

"Now now. I know the circumstances aren't very nice, but the blame can't fall on either of us. I couldn't possibly let you suffer during such a dreadful cycle you've had no part in creating for yourself. She tells us to treat all others with mercy, after all."

"Shut it." he grumbles, wincing as the angel shifts to get more comfortable; he's still buried inside, and every tiny movement seems to bring his excitement roaring back to life. "It would've been much more merciful of you to just kill me. S'not like I would've been able to fight back."

"That doesn't seem very kind. I believe there's been enough sorrow in this world already, and it's hardly in its infancy. The least I can do is try to-" Crawly starts pumping his hips from behind his back, clasping his hand around the angel's knee to bring it higher and catching him off guard. There's no clothes between them now, robes tattered and thrown aside to add padding to the nest. The demon selfishly pulls himself closer every time Aziraphale gets too far. "Try to-make things...oh dear." Crawly isn't listening to a single word Aziraphale tries to mutter, much to focused on his tone as it takes on that higher, sweet note that he's memorizing to keep in his mind for eternity. "See? You're so muddled in the head you can't even control your body. It would be cruel to treat you with anything other than gentleness."

"I'll show you _muddled in the head._ " he snarles as he snaps forward, meeting that soft, hot place he's claimed for himself. Aziraphale belongs to him now.

-

Crawly groans as he realizes the heat has finally started to wear off, feeling a mix lethargy and giddiness. Aziraphale is laying next to him, and he can clearly see all the trails of bite marks he's left on his skin. Pink and purple bruises are engraved all over, and yet he still seems to be sleeping soundly, snoring softly in the quiet of the cave. 

The demon splays out his hands in front of him, jostling his wings a little to wake them from their aching slumber. He's no longer constricted to the floor, able to move about and walk and run, to chew and tear and kill. As he looks down at the angel, he knows the logical thing to do would be to slice his stomach open before he could react. A proper _thank you_ to an enemy that enjoyed watching him crumble into weakness, sinking his flesh into the other without a care. 

He doesn't.

Aziraphale helped him, Aziraphale cared for him, Aziraphale, despite all the odds, is a _good_ angel. Perhaps he'll blame himself for this later, maybe he'll realize how utterly humiliating the experience was, but Crawly pushes away every thought that comes to mind and reaches down to plant a kiss near his mouth. He'll never have another chance like this, he thinks as he presses down another just a little closer, the scent of him somehow even more satisfying now that instincts aren't toying with his perspective. The angel's skin is warm and inviting, the softest surface he's ever touched. 

The angel makes a small noise of wake as he shifts, Crawly quickly inching backwards. It takes him a moment to open his eyes, body heavy from use over the past few days. By far the most enjoyable days the demon has experienced on this dull little placed called Earth, he thinks with a smirk. 

"Oh...hello there, dear beast." he mumbles, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He stretches out his stiff arms, Crawly enjoying getting a better look at all the marks he's left. "You look much better. Finally feeling like yourself again?"

"Yes- well, somewhat." he makes a hissing sound as he tries to sit up for effect, hoping it'll earn a sympathetic touch or two. "Thanks for...the assistance. Things probably would've been so much worse if you didn't lend a hand." He shudders at the thought of anyone else touching him. It doesn't matter what lengths he has to go to, _nobody_ else will ever be allowed to touch him. Nobody but Aziraphale.

"I'm glad!" he chirps, gathering up his robe and tugging it back on. "I suppose you'll be alright by yourself now, then." Crawly's heart sinks as the angel snaps his fingers and all his carefully placed marks disappear, fading into the milky skin as if he'd never been touched at all. "I've got to go check on the garden. Who knows what might've happened while I was away!"

"Course'."

"See you later perhaps? There's still so many fruits I have yet to taste." Aziraphale is the only thing that really tastes good in the entire garden. Crawly is already hungry for another bite.

"See you." With that, the angel trots away, and Crawly slumps to the ground. "See you...Aziraphale." He holds the name in his thoughts. He can't think of anything else. Something is wrong with him.

Something is wrong with him.

**Author's Note:**

> ...😥 (Ended on an angsty/pining note because per usual I love to make Crowley suffer 😈) (If it makes you feel better they are currently on their twelfth honeymoon)
> 
> Decided to try out a different...POV? Person perspective somethinrather. I don't know what it's called exactly, but if you've read my other fics you know what I mean. Just seeing how I like the different style.
> 
> Sooo...after reading https://top-crowley-central.tumblr.com/post/620057337024135168/completely-self-indulgent-human-au-idea-crowley, I mayyy already be working on a Massage Therapy au (not cause I'm like, thirsty or anything...👀) Please give me suggestions for what I should name the spa in question if you can think of any! Otherwise I will come up with the worst one you can imagine.


End file.
